ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Z: The Power of Gohan
Ever wondered what if Gohan was the featured hero in Dragon Ball Z. Well folks I have a treat for you, I am creating an Alternate Universe where Gohan is the hero. For your information I will fast forward to parts of DBZ that have significant changes. Saiyan Saga ...Raditz is beating up on Goku and Gohan Breaks out of the space pod and causes sever damage to Raditz. "You little brat maybe i sould kill you firs...OW" cries out Raditz. Goku "I see you have the same weakness i had, Piccolo fire your attack!" Raditz crys for mercy and Goku lets him go then Raditz fires an attack to Goku's Chest instantly killing him. "Your turn next namekian" Piccolo sighs and replays that Goku will get wish back with the dragon balls. "What balls that grant your every wish" crys out Raditz, while being overheard by Nappa and Vegeta through the scouter. Gohan the crys out "NO YOU KILLED MY DADDY NOW I KILL YOU. Gohan Fires a ki attack powerful enough to instantly kill Raditz... ...Great ape Vegeta is Fighting Goku. Vegeta is about to crush Goku then Yajirobi appears and cuts off Vegeta's tail. "I guess i beat you down enough that i can kill you now" Vegeta says. "DON'T KILL MY DADDY" Yells Gohan as he knocks Vegeta into his space pod. "You brat I'll kill you once i have come back" sceamed Vegeta as he sets cordinates to Planet Frieza 79... Namek/Frieza Sagas ..."I can't move." says Krillin as Guldo i moving a large sharpened log towards him. "Neither can i." says Gohan. Guldo says "Come on it's getting closer aren't you going to move baldy." Suddenly Gohan Breaks free and yells "Leave my friend alone!" as he slices Guldo's head off... ..."NO! I can't sense dad's energy." Yelled Gohan as he slams his fist against the wall. Bulma says "Come on we need to get out of her..." "No Bulma i need to stop Frieza you stay here." Gohan says as he flies off to combat Frieza... ..."So The monkey child wants to fight me? To bad your Super Saiyan Father died" Frieza say as he starts to laugh. "You killed everyone of them Dende, Piccolo(no he is not dead, but Gohan thinks he is), Krillin, and my dad. Fight you, I wanna kill you." Gohan rants as he turns into a Super Saiyan. "What?! another Super Saiyan and it's the little monkey brat." Frieza says. Gohan kicks Frieza in the face then viciously rips Frieza's tail off. "I can't believe you killed my father you're pathetic. MASENKO!" cries Gohan. Frieza barely Dodges the attack and fires an attack similar to the Destructo Disk and makes it follow Gohan. "You Monkey Brat you can't run forever." Yells Frieza. Gohan dodges the attack again and it is lost in the cloud of smoke left behind from the Masenko. Suddenly Frieza gets hit by his own attack. Gohan yells "Now to finish you, KAMEHAME..." "GOHAN, let him live." says Goku "lets get out of here." "Okay" Says Gohan, but as they are leaving Frieza fires another attack. "YOUR DEAD!" Yells Gohan as they fire an agree Kamehameha. Shortly after a wish is made for everyone, but Goku and Frieza to be sent to earth as the wish was made shortly after Frieza's "death". Trunks/Android Saga ...Gohan flies in and lands next to King Cold's Spaceship. Frieza said "Daddy that is the Monkey Brat who beat me up." "This little thing? WHAT ARE YOU A GIRL Frieza?!" yells King Cold. "NO DAD HE IS A SUPER SAIYAN AND SO IS HIS FATHER." cries out Frieza. "Hmm, that is impressive for a child, How about you work with us. We can conquer many galaxies." King Cold offers to Gohan. "I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU!" Yells Gohan as he powers up to Super Saiyan. Then Frieza and King Cold wets themselves. "Wha?!" says King Cold as he cowers. Gohan then fires a Super Masenko that totally Obliterates Frieza, King Cold, and the spaceship. Suddenly a Strangers drops in. "That was pretty impressive, now follow me i know were your dad is going to land." Says the Stranger... Majin Buu Saga ...On Sacred Planet of the Kai's Goku and Vegeta are Battling Kid Buu. "Vegeta, he is to strong." Says Goku. Vegeta says. "I know Kakarot, why isn't your son here to help?" "Vegeta that is a good idea, hold off Buu so i can get Gohan." Says Goku as he uses Instant Transmission to go to earth and find Gohan. Gohan says "Hey Dad did you defeat Buu yet." "No, Gohan we need you help." replys Goku. Gohan replys back "Okay, lets get over there and I will take care of him." Gohan grabs onto Goku and they teleport back to The Sacred Planet of the Kai's. Vegeta is getting pwned by Buu when Gohan says "Vegeta take a break, I will take care of him." as he powers up to Ultimate form. "BUU KILL YOU ALL!" yells out Buu. Gohan kicks Buu in the face and then grabs his head antenna then throws him into a mountain. "Wow, this guy isn't even a challange!" exclaims Gohan. "Show off." mumbles Vegeta. Kid Buu then attempts a sneak attack on Gohan and nails him with a full force attack which had no effect. Gohan fires a Full Powered Masenko at Kid Buu totally obliterating him. Goku then says "I is a shame that he wasn't a good guy, I wish i could have a one on one rematch with him... END! Category:What If Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Page added by SSJ4 Vegito Category:Story invented by SSJ4 Vegito